1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple application hand tool and, more particularly, to such a hand tool which is uniquely well suited to the construction and repair of work objects such as wire fences and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many environments in which an individual must be prepared to perform any one or more of a plurality of work operations during daily rounds without knowing in advance which work operations will be necessary. This relatively common human experience is complicated in those situations in which the individual is limited as to the weight and/or storage capacity available for transporting tools, supplies and the like necessary for the performance of the tasks which may be encountered.
One such environment which clearly demonstrates these difficulties is that of raising livestock, such as sheep, cattle, or other domestic or wild animals. While this environment is discussed herein only as a representative example of a multitude of such environments, it does exemplify those environments where these difficulties are particularly acute. The raising of livestock requires that lengthy perimeters be patrolled on a regular basis by personnel to confirm that the perimeters are secure and to look for and repair any breaches therein. Typically, these perimeters are defined by wire fences of the barbed wire type wherein a plurality of barbed wire strands are secured in vertically spaced, substantially parallel relation on fence posts buried in the earth in substantially equally spaced relation. Such fences typically employ four or five such vertically spaced, barbed wire strands. The perimeters bound by such fences may be relatively short, but frequently extend for many miles. In the largest ranches, these perimeters may extend for hundreds of miles.
A variety of conditions may develop which require that the fence be repaired or replaced. The livestock may become entangled or otherwise ensnared in the fence wires requiring that they promptly be freed to avoid death or serious injury. The causes of such entanglements are diverse, but relatively common. The animals may bear against the fence in an effort to reach grass or other feed just beyond the fence. Other animals may press the animal into the fence. The animals may become frightened and attempt to break through the fence. In other instances, the perimeter fences may be breached as a result of normal wear and deterioration, or by natural phenomena such as inclement weather, erosion or the like. For all of these and other reasons, the frequency with which perimeter fences must be patrolled is significant and such personnel must be equipped with sufficient tools and materials to remove the animals from entanglement and otherwise to effect repairs of the fences.
Furthermore, the perimeter fences must be repaired immediately upon discovery to avoid injury to, or escape of, livestock. Of necessity, such repair must be performed by personnel at the time of the discovery of the condition using whatever tools and materials may be available for the purpose. Due to the rough terrain through which perimeter fences frequently extend, the personnel typically use horses or four wheel drive, off road vehicles in making their rounds. The weight and storage capacities are thus limited. Yet the variety of tools and materials which may be required for such on site duties is extensive. For example, one of the methods employed in repairing broken fence wires is known as the "MiIler and Lux Splice." In essence, this method involves the forming of loops, or eyes, in each broken end portion of the wire, cutting of a length of wire to use as the splice wire, interconnecting the eyes of the broken ends of wire with the splice wire and tightening the splice wire in such a way as to apply the desired tension to the wire along the fence. The tools conventionally required for the performance of this operation may include a hammer, staple puller, pliers, wire cutters, crowbar and perhaps a variety of other tools. The limitations of space and weight to which reference has previously been made, severely hampers, or substantially prevents, the transport of such a variety of tools.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a multiple application hand tool which is capable of performing a multiplicity of functions; which essentially permits a single tool to be employed in the performance of a multiplicity of functions so as to alleviate the need for carrying a plurality of hand tools individually capable of performing only a single such function; which has particular utility in the repair and replacement of wire fences such as are utilized in containing livestock and the like; which has wide application for a multiplicity of uses so as to achieve virtually universal applicability; and which is otherwise entirely successful in performing its various functions.